


Fractured Moonlight on the Sea

by Serenityreview



Series: I don't want your future (I don't need your past) [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Apologies, Eobard Centric, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Obsession, One Shot, Polyamory, Speed Force, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: Barry watched as their spacious bedroom transformed into the deck of a very large ship that was painted a light grey. Four smokestacks rose from the middle of the ship, but only three of them had smoke coming out of the top. It all looked very familiar to the heroic speedster. He turned to his reverse and asked, “Are we – are we on the Titanic?!”-Eobard, Barry, and Savitar go on a cruise.





	Fractured Moonlight on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts).



> I can't believe it took me this long to actually write this fic. My muse died on me halfway through the process. 
> 
> Gifted to the awesome UnknownSatellite84 for coming up with the idea of Flash calling Eobard Fanboy and for giving us awesome Eobarry cage sex fics!
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics of Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine.

“I’ve never been on a cruise.” Barry mumbled in the hazy afterglow of mind numbing sex. Eobard didn’t answer; he never did like pillow talk and Savitar was already asleep. He didn’t give the comment much thought until he awoke the next day and found that the house was now in the middle of the ocean.

The strawberry blonde sighed and forced Barry awake by shaking his shoulders. Barry made a displeased noise and opened his eyes. He gave Eobard a quizzical look. Eobard pointed to the window. Realization dawned on Barry’s face as he looked out onto the rolling waves outside.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to go on a cruise.” Barry said sheepishly.

“Just give him what he want,” Savitar groused from beside his doppelganger, “We all know you’ll give in eventually.”

Eobard held back a sigh and closed his eyes. It wasn’t like he’s been on any cruises in his life either. Well, any cruise that was worth remembering or reconstructing in the Speed Force. Then he gets an idea and the space around them changes. 

Barry watched as their spacious bedroom transformed into the deck of a very large ship that was painted a light grey. Four smokestacks rose from the middle of the ship, but only three of them had smoke coming out of the top. It all looked very familiar to the heroic speedster. He turned to his reverse and asked, “Are we – are we on the Titanic?!”

Eobard gave Barry an unimpressed look and said, “Why would I put us on a ship that sunk during its maiden voyage? This is the White Star Line ship that didn’t sink.”

Barry gave him a puzzled look and turned to Savitar. The time remnant shrugged, “Don’t look at me.”

“This is the R.M.S. Olympic. The first of the Olympic Class ocean liners to be commissioned and built and the one with the longest career out of all three.” Eobard explained patiently.

“So why did you put us on here?” Barry asked.

It was Eobard’s turn to shrug, “I just felt like it.”

Savitar snorted and said, “He was a history professor in the original timeline.”

“Really?”

“Yep! And he once went by the moniker of Professor Zoom.” 

“Professor Zoom?” Barry repeated, sounding incredulous.

“Yes.” Eobard answered, “I did go by that. I was actually a professor.”

Barry titled his head and stared at Eobard, “I just can’t picture you standing in front a classroom and teaching students.”

“Oh? What did you picture me doing then?”

“No, don’t get me wrong I can totally picture you lecturing people but just not in a classroom setting.” Barry replied. 

“Oh Barry,” Savitar smirked, “Eobard doesn’t _lecture_. He _monologues_ like a true villain.”

-

“He tried to drown himself in the ocean once.” Savitar told Eobard as they watched Barry reenact the ‘I’m flying’ scene from the Titanic on the bow of the ship.

“Well,” Eobard replied, “It’s not like he can actually die in here.”

“Can’t he? Remember he didn’t actually die in the real world. He merely stepped into the Speed Force.”

Eobard didn’t reply but he did walk to the bow of the ship and stood behind Barry startling him.

“You scared me!” Barry said accusingly. 

“You know we are not on the Titanic right? And that movie was highly inaccurate, the bow of the ship was not open to passengers.”

Barry pouted, “Don’t ruin my fun, Eo.”

“Yes, Eo.” Savitar teased, “Don’t ruin Barry’s dream of reenacting the Titanic.” 

“Why would you want to reenact the sinking of the Titanic?”

“Oh, not that part.” Savitar explained, “Nobody wants that part. It’s like how people think Romeo & Juliet is a romance when it’s really a tragedy. Barry just wants to be romanced like a proper lady.” 

It was Eobard’s turn to laugh. He couldn’t conceive of a world where the great, mighty Flash would want to be romanced like a naive schoolgirl.

“Barry Allen wanting to be romanced? That’s fucking rich.”

“What’s so funny about that?” Barry demanded.

“Yeah, what’s so funny about that?” Savitar repeated, “Fanboy?”

Eobard’s eyes glowed red instantly as he punched the time remnant in the face. Barry rushed to separate the two speedsters. 

“Do not call me that!” The Reverse Flash hissed. 

“But that’s what you are, aren’t you? A sad, pathetic, obsessed fanboy.”

“Shut up!” Eobard yelled, “You are nothing but a time remnant!”

“So are you!” Eobard flinched at that and retreated to the other side of the ship. 

Barry sighed as his two volatile lovers retreated to lick their wounds; all he wanted was to go on a cruise.

-

Fanboy, that was a name Eobard thought he’d never have to hear again. Especially after he erased that version of the Flash from the timeline. The Flash of the Prime Timeline was older than the Barry he currently had. That Flash had been harder, more experienced and cruel and he called Eobard Fanboy when other people were around to hear them. He didn’t mind at the time. He was just so overjoyed at the thought of fighting along side his hero that he would have accepted any name the Flash bestowed upon him. 

_(“Fanboy.” The Flash said with a grin._

_Eobard fought the urge to pout, “Why Fanboy?”_

_“Because that’s what you are.”_

_Eobard opened his mouth to protest but he was interrupted, “It takes one to know one.”_

_Eobard tilted his head in question._

_“I’ve been a fanboy too.” The Flash explained, “But Eobard please understand that sometimes the people we admire aren’t always who we’d like them to be.”)_

Eobard wondered if that was the Flash’s way of warning him of what was to come. Too bad he didn’t pay much attention to it back then. It could’ve saved him from a lot of heartache.

-

Eobard watched as Barry slept. He was glad that Savitar wasn’t in the room. He didn’t want to deal with the time remnant right now. This Barry looked so young compared to the one in his memories. Some small desperate part of him still wished that he had met this version of Barry first; maybe then he wouldn’t have been burned so badly. Maybe it wouldn’t have mattered at all; violence had a way of changing people. He had managed to gain that bit of perspective in time. 

The thing was he had tried to forget about the Flash, tried to move on with his life, but the obsession wouldn’t go away. _Flash. Flash. Flash._ All that was left was the desire to make the hero pay for his crimes. So he did just that. He hounded the Flash through out the centuries, punched holes into the timeline, destroyed the people around him and still the Flash persisted. So he tried to stop the Flash from ever becoming the Flash, not realizing until after his powers disappeared that without the Flash the Reverse Flash couldn’t exist. _Barry. Barry. Barry._ The little insidious voice whispered in the back of his mind. He ran a hand over the other man’s cheek before bending down to kiss him awake. 

“Eo?” Barry murmured when they pulled apart, but Eobard wasn’t in the mood to talk. He just wanted Barry. He settled on top of the hero and kissed him again, eager and hungry. His hips ground against Barry’s. His fingers ran through Barry’s hair. He sunk his teeth into Barry’s shoulder and listened to his lover’s scream. Yellow lightning arced over Barry’s body as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Did you two start without me?” Savitar’s voice was suddenly in Eobard’s ear.

“Savitar.” Barry moaned breathlessly as he reached out to his doppelgänger. Savitar caught Barry’s hand with ease and entwined their fingers together and stroked his thumb over Barry’s knuckles.

Eobard looked at both Barry Allens and wondered how he was ever lucky enough to have this. It was surely some kind of cosmic mistake. Then Barry tilted his hips up desperately trying to find some friction and Eobard knew exactly what he wanted.

“Barry.” Eobard called out softly, “I need you.”

Barry whimpered and nodded, hands reaching up to undo Eobard’s belt, while Savitar pulled at the rest of Eobard’s clothes. Once he was fully undressed and prepped Eobard climbed back on top of the Flash and sunk down on his erect cock, breathing hard as he moved up and down. Oh, how he needed this, to be fucked by his idol. To fill this hole left inside of him by the Flash. 

He will never forget that first time because it was his first time. Inside a pitch-dark motel room, he could only make out a faint outline of the Flash’s face, could only lie there and take it from the hero. Feeling completely overwhelmed as the Flash took his pleasure from Eobard. Not caring in the least that the Flash was only using him for sex because it was _the Flash_ and Eobard was smitten. 

_(“I want you to understand, Eobard.” His hero said, “This is strictly no-strings attached sex. This does not change our professional relationship.”_

_“I understand.” Eobard nodded seriously, even as his cheeks turned red._

_“Good, then let’s begin.”)_

Eobard pushed the memory aside. He wasn’t that person anymore and that Flash didn’t exist anymore. He’d won and now Barry is panting helplessly underneath him. _His Barry._

“Barry,” Eobard moaned shamelessly, “Barry, Barry, Barry.”

“Eobard.” Barry cried out as he lifted his hips to meet his reverse’s thrusts. 

Savitar sat beside them on the bed watching with one hand curled around his erection and the other entwined with Barry’s hand keeping the hero grounded. The time remnant was reminded of their time in Flashpoint.

_(“Shut up! Just shut up!” Barry yelled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the bars of the cage door._

_“Temper, temper, Flash.” Eobard mocked._

_"Argh! I don’t even know why I bother with you!” Barry’s hands loosen around the bars as he began to pull away. Eobard caught one of his retreating hands by the wrist._

_“Let go!”_

_The blonde ignored the request as he pulled Barry’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on them._

_“Wh-what are you doing!?” Barry cried in alarm, trying to wrestle his hand back as anger turned into confusion._

_Eobard pulled his mouth off of Barry’s fingers with a wet pop, he kept his death grip on the hero’s wrist, “What does it look like I’m doing?”_

_Barry’s cheeks flushed red._

_“You left me in here with no other forms of entertainment.” Eobard used one hand to undo his costume, “So come on, Flash, let’s have a bit of fun shall we? I’ll even let you fuck me and I won’t even try to escape, what do you say?”_

_Barry stood there frozen for a good minute before opening the door with a loud clang and stepping inside.)_

What miserable little creatures they are, clinging on to each other in the torrent seas of the Speed Force, Savitar thought as he ejaculated all over his hand and chest. Beside him the Flash and the Reverse Flash was still going at it, egging one another on with their vibrations until they both reached a shuddering climax.

“What brought that on?” Barry panted in the afterglow.

The Reverse Flash looked at the Flash and said, “You, just you.”

-

“Fanboy,” said an all too familiar voice. 

“You!” Eobard hissed accusingly and lunged at the other, “What are you doing here!?” 

The Flash dodged the attack with practiced ease and replied blandly, “This is the Speed Force and I am a speedster.”

“Then why haven’t you shown up before?!”

“Because you wanted me to be here,” The Flash answered, “Because you wanted an explanation.”

“I don’t need your excuses.” Eobard pulled away. 

“I know.” The Flash said lightly, “I know.”

“But you are going to do it anyway, regardless of my feelings on the matter.” Eobard said, “Well let’s just get this over with.”

“I knew, on a subconscious level at first, that you were my reverse. That’s why I did what I did. I was drawn to you the moment I felt your powers through the Speed Force.”

“Then why did you abandon me!?”

“I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t abandon Iris. I couldn’t keep cheating on her. I had to stop. I just didn’t think it would break you.”

“Didn’t think?! Of course you didn’t think about it! I was just your little sex toy! Someone disposable! You’ve never - I!” Eobard stopped himself. He couldn’t let those words slip out. It would kill him.

“I know.” The Flash looked at him sincerely, “I know, Eobard. I’m sorry I hurt you so much.” 

“Well, you can take your apology and shove it!” 

The Flash looked at him with sad eyes and said, “Goodbye, Eobard.” 

-

Eobard woke up with a start; he couldn’t believe he just dreamt about that asshole. He couldn’t believe he almost let his real feelings slip out, even if it was only in a dream. He couldn’t go down that path again, it nearly destroyed him the first time, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to survive a second time. So why did he cling on to the Barry he helped to create? Maybe Savitar was right; he still was that sad, pathetic and obsessed fanboy. Beside him on the bed, Barry Allen stirred in his sleep, his skin glowing softly in the moonlight.

“Eo.” The hero whispered softly in his sleep and Eobard Thawne fell in love all over again.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on [my tumblr!](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
